


事先张扬的求爱事件

by Katyaonthecliff (Bluefarewell)



Series: 私人生活场景 [2]
Category: Le Comte de Monte-Cristo | Count of Monte Cristo - Alexandre Dumas, Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefarewell/pseuds/Katyaonthecliff
Summary: 私人生活场景之古费拉克篇。全员友情向。





	1. Chapter 1

一八三一年冬，在罗兰·德·古费拉克因参与了某场规模虽小但却名噪一时的运动而被警察拘留，险些被学校驱逐出校后，他回到了父亲在巴黎郊外的房子里。一场名为休假实为博弈的战役便这样拉开了序幕。

对此，年轻的古费拉克先生是一无所知的。于是在父亲摆出难得一见的威严面孔要求他来到自己的客厅时，他几乎是不假思索地便答应了。德·古费拉克先生是个好脾气、见识广的男人，靠世袭爵位在贵族院得到一个头衔，生性长于辩才，也善于抓住财源，对亲戚、儿女乃至朋友一向是能帮则帮。这样一位过着顺心生活的绅士通常情况下只怕两种东西：一是无聊，二是德·古费拉克夫人。他对儿子，一向是采取纵容态度，也几乎从不用玩笑口吻以外的态度和他说话。结果导致年轻的古费拉克先生几乎是无所拘束地度过了他的少年时期，之后又怀抱着那种时代独有的热力和憧憬，投入了巴黎街头的运动中去。对于这一点，当父亲的只是耸耸肩，认为儿子不过是犯了年轻人常有的狂热病，决不是什么极端分子，一年半载就会消散的。正因如此，这位巴黎综合工科学校的高材生一边走，一边不禁思索，是什么大事能把他父亲都弄得严肃起来。

正在摇摆不定的念头在德·古费拉克先生脑海里打转时，客厅门打开了，笑嘻嘻的儿子走了进来，仿佛是为了配合这难得一见的场合似的，他还故意把领结打得格外端正，就像马上要出席婚礼一样。

“先生，您要和我谈什么？”

“啊！是你，”父亲说，做了个手势示意儿子走近些，“不用说，是我安排了这次——会面——姑且这么叫，之所以把地点安排在这么个荒唐的地方，是因为我今天要和你谈论一件极其重要的事，可以说再重要没有了。”

“重要的事！这倒少见。”

“一件关系到你的幸福，乃至所有的家庭成员未来幸福之大事。这几年来，所有人都对你很放任，为此虽然我没有什么意见，但你的母亲可就受不了了，”他上下打量了儿子一番，“公允地说，你的表现不坏，虽然有一股子大学生的傻气，但无伤大雅。你很快就可以在巴黎谋个身份，过上几年，年龄和阅历总会抚平不够庄重的问题，加上一笔不错的财产，足够让你成为受欢迎的人选了。”

“您该不会是说——”

“你，”德·古费拉克先生对大感意外的儿子宣布，“为了早日成为一个男人，避免在以后的命运中可能出现的那些由于心智不成熟给家族蒙羞的举动，你要结婚。”

 

与此同时，讷伊的另一所金碧辉煌的客厅里，同样的对话正在上演。

面色严厉的银行家唐格拉尔先生和他的女儿欧仁妮正针锋相对，倘若换了一个外人，一定会觉得眼下的场面怪异至极：做女儿的昂首挺立在客厅中央望着父亲，没有丝毫恭敬之色，而原本应该摆出一副慈父面孔的男爵先生却气得跳脚，面色紫涨。他不耐烦地踱来踱去，试图酝酿一番能狠狠挫杀这年轻姑娘锐气的说辞。

“不管您要我说多少遍，回答都是一样的：我不答应。”

“不答应？”

“对您的问题，先生，一个孝顺听话的女儿应该回答‘是’。可惜，即使把对您的孝心和世人的考量加在一起，仍然抵不过我本性里对这件事——乃至这种事——根本上的抗拒。您应当也知道，到了我现在的年纪，早该认清自己思想的本质和心灵的方向，无论是否符合其他人的期待了。开门见山地说吧：您要为我寻一门婚姻，并且要现在就答应。很可惜，答案是不。因为我不爱任何人。”

“任何人！”唐格拉尔先生那勉强能胜过庸人的头脑被这突如其来的攻势给震得无法思考，一时除了重复竟说不出别的话来。

“任何人，”欧仁妮傲然宣布，“阿尔贝先生也好，您的安德烈亚先生也好，我对他们是平等地一视同仁的，也就是说：一样不爱。这并不是说我生性冷酷无情，父亲。我乐意和高贵的头脑与心灵保持友谊，但这与压倒一切的激情是完全不同的。很遗憾，我无法在他们身上觅得引发这种激情的哪怕一丁点火苗，能令我动心的就只有艺术而已。既然是无用之物，我何不痛快点，把它们一并都抛弃了呢？”

她的淡漠令银行家怒火中烧，不过，愤怒的感情倒使他冷静了下来。面对女儿宣誓胜利的目光，唐格拉尔先生深吸一口气，换上了他对付主顾时那套常有的势利架势，开口说道。

“面对我这个父亲，您很直白，这很好。那么，我也开门见山地告诉您，我的女儿，您对问题的认识有一个根本的错误。在这件事上，我并不是作为一个父亲，而是作为一个成功的银行家，为了规避今后商业上可能面临的种种风险才要您结婚的。总而言之，小姐，我给您找了一个丈夫，而且您非接受不可。”

“不错，”欧仁妮小姐挺直了腰板，面带讥讽之色，“目前看来，这是最现实的一个因素了。那么我大胆地猜测，您遇到了金钱上的麻烦？您破产了？”

“啊！您是个痛快人。我不妨直说：是的。而眼下能避免这局面的最快捷办法就是把您嫁出去。我为您安排的夫家是你母家在外省的旧识，虽然并非大富大贵，给的聘金也足以挽救银行。我不是为了您的幸福才安排这桩婚姻，可以说，这反而是最微不足道的原因了。不过本着自身利益的考虑，您只有接受为好。即使您再有艺术家的头脑，家里倒了台后也只能落得身无分文的下场。相反地，倘若您用这难得的机会帮我重振家业，那么结婚后可以立刻获得自己的那笔嫁妆，其他的我也就不会再过问了。”

“如果我不愿意帮您呢？”

“显而易见，那咱们就各顾各的，您愿意袖手不管，眼睁睁看着亲生父亲破产，那么，我也就乐得采取强制手段，把不孝顺的孩子关在自己家里，驱逐她的女伴，断绝她的财路，随便抵押给什么老头子了。哎，别这么看着我！您的父亲虽然一向和蔼，面对风险也是敢于鱼死网破的。有唐格拉尔小姐的名头的姑娘身价决不会低。现在，您有两种选择，要么体面尊严地坐下来，我们谈一谈价钱；要么哭哭啼啼、不成体统地把自己卖出去，结果总归是一样的。现在，我的小姐，您打算怎么选？”

“有了您这番威胁在前，我还能说‘不’吗？”欧仁妮咬着下唇，怒火已经隐约浮现在双眼深处，“拿这些做筹码……亏您想得出来！”

“很好！这样做才像一个孝顺的孩子，”做父亲的满意地捋了捋扶手椅上的天鹅绒，“毕竟，做父亲的总是明白女儿的心思。”

“那么，我只能照做，把希望寄托在您会遵守承诺上，并且在结婚前无法得到人身自由啦？”

“别这么冷淡，我的女儿，”唐格拉尔先生扳回一局，心情也不禁变得好起来，笑嘻嘻地看着女儿逼视自己的目光，“要结婚的女人总要保持欢天喜地，才能叫她未来的丈夫看了欢心。那么，我们近期就行动起来吧，一个月……或者三个月内签下婚约，之后随便你要把那位年轻的先生怎么样，为他生儿育女，还是戴绿帽子，我一概不管。”

 

两周后，巴黎。

一般来说，告诉古费拉克的秘密就意味着不再是秘密；告诉安灼拉的秘密如果与人权、自由与共和无关，那么指望得到有用的建议就是白费力气；告诉格朗泰尔的秘密不必担心走漏风声，最多在这酒鬼酩酊大醉后能听到一两句模糊的表示，但要谨防他随时可能冒出的可恨的俏皮话与没完没了的诡辩；马吕斯听了秘密就会忘掉，弗以伊忙得没空打探秘密，而热安——见鬼，热安有在别人和盘托出之前就什么都明白了的能耐；任何秘密告诉公白飞都会十分安心，这是所有人之间的共识。伤脑筋的是，这次第一个拥有秘密的倒是古费拉克本人了。尽管这件事在年轻的工科生看来有趣的成分远大于困扰，但思来想去，他发现自己横竖还是只有一条路可走，也就是ABC的朋友们都轻车熟路的一个选择——去找公白飞。

谚语有云，不幸总是伴随着更大的不幸降临的。于是这一次，当古费拉克一头撞进缪尚咖啡馆的后厅时，他面临的不仅是精神状态十分好的公白飞，还有全年里每一天都忙着革命事业除了今天的安灼拉，以及——他认识的所有人。当几个人纷纷用探询的眼神盯住他的时候，古费拉克想：完了。

他以视死如归的气势把度假期间发生的一切描述了一遍，并打定主意如果马吕斯取笑他，下次就连五法郎都不借。

“这真离奇！”听完这番叙述，巴阿雷第一个叫起来。

“不，这真严重。”让·勃鲁维尔纠正他。

“以常的道理来说，我们应当先对你表示祝福。”公白飞的笑容怎么看怎么都觉得意味深长。

“一个空气中冒出来的未婚妻，这正是你的运气。”博须埃表示赞同。

“那位小姐什么样？”格朗泰尔饶有兴致地问，马吕斯向他投来不满的眼光，脸莫名地涨红了。

“抱歉，”弗以伊带着笑意拍了拍马吕斯的肩膀，“我赌输了，我一直以为第一个结婚的会是你，神甫先生。”

“见鬼！”古费拉克说，“这儿就没有一个人能对目前的情况说点什么吗？”

“什么，”安灼拉最后反应过来，“古费拉克要结婚。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.

青年人的友谊！就像易燃的火苗扔进蓬勃的树林里，一下便演变为不可遏止的大火并呈燎原之势了。这奇妙的友情里包括冲动、仗义、志同道合、纯洁的理想甚至牺牲，也囊括更世俗的金钱往来或争风吃醋等无伤大雅的情谊，但决不包括那种成年人眼里最大的美德：守口如瓶。 

自从上一次在缪尚聚会后，马吕斯很快发现，他的朋友们渐渐不再把注意力放在调侃自己宛如苦修士一般的单恋生活上了，这使他大大地松了一口气。为此，他好不容易才杜绝了曾经一见到古费拉克就逃跑的习惯，与此同时，对方给他的风流忠告却神奇地减少了。有一次马吕斯在街上遇到他，这年轻人居然破天荒头一次地没有追上来开玩笑，而只是招了招手便离开了。马吕斯困惑地去问格朗泰尔，后者笑得前仰后合的反应只是加深了他的疑问：“他？我们的英雄浪子跟你一样，在为女人们烦恼哪。” 

就在马吕斯大惑不解于朋友的改变时，古费拉克已经察觉到，他的生活自度假回来起就起了微妙的变化，那种曾经放浪形骸、肆意挥洒青春活力的日子里似乎出现了某些不和谐音。从前的他周日但凡没有从哪个漂亮姑娘或小伙子的身边醒来，没有从哪双系袜带的美妙双手或是哪束插在光亮发丝上的花朵感受到款款幽香，便不算是过了一天。如今，他却明显地感觉到，那些平日里的情人们或曾经对他有意的姑娘们在冷淡自己了，这对他时常告诫马吕斯的“美惠集收藏”可是不小的影响。甚至有一次，在这位年轻先生从戏院门口出来时，当时不少人艳羡的漂亮女工伊尔玛·布瓦西勇敢地上前，不容分说地以主持正义之势给了他一巴掌，甩下一句：“这是我的女友对您负心行为的报复。”就跑了。 

“呵！”古费拉克自言自语，“这些调皮的鸟儿！莫非她们觉得我真打算一去不归不成！” 

他把这话说给巴阿雷，巴阿雷表示赞同，并且热烈地表示就像自己曾奉劝若李的一样：做情妇的须要做好终有一日会伤心的准备才对。然而过了一阵子，更多的姑娘对这位曾经的宠儿照样横眉怒目，扬言连一个额头上的吻也不要给他了。 

在另一些时候，若李和博须埃看见他，便笑着说：“哟！未婚夫先生来了。” 

“要我说，这需要节制，”弗以伊指出，“你大概是以前太忘乎所以啦，我的朋友。如今，社会要以一个新的身份来接纳你了。” 

“饶了我，”古费拉克回敬，“婚姻，人类最伟大也最多余的发明，一纸奇想天开束缚自己的契约！不！让-雅克已经做了表率，我决计不踏入这坟墓。” 

尽管如此，把年轻的古费拉克先生视作帝政时代的那种寻常浪子却是冤枉了他。虽然这位青年的情人数量一度颇为壮观，但我们却可以向上帝发誓，他的确是抱着诚挚的柔情去对待每一个少女和少年的。尽管这种激情在二十岁出头的年龄上消逝得过快，有三心二意之嫌，不过，谁能否认年少时代的真诚呢？在对待情人方面，他决不吝于表达爱意，无论对方是金发或棕发，巴黎女郎或外省少女，均一视同仁，给予的每段情感里也不掺杂任何祸心和背叛。青年人那种天性妩媚又潇洒的热力，化作对爱情本身一次又一次的追逐，只为了触碰那些最绝望或最疯狂的人创造出来的美梦。这样的人在塞维利亚，可能是唐璜，在圣热纳维埃夫山上，便是古费拉克。 

当他再次意识到事情的紧迫性时，已经过去了一个月。父亲虽未严格嘱咐他要按期行事，却也写了信关切地询问进展。同时送来的还有另外一封信，来自古费拉克的朋友阿尔贝·德·莫尔塞夫。他们在大学时代有些交情，天性中共同的豪爽快活很快便令两人建立了友谊，后来，阿尔贝便离开巴黎去了意大利。这封信构成了当天最后也是最直接的一项打击：阿尔贝在信中毫不留情地嘲笑了古费拉克未来的婚姻生活。 

年轻的德·莫尔塞夫先生幸灾乐祸地表示，欧仁妮·唐格拉尔可能是天底下最不适合他的女子。他心里清楚，他们两人在对女性的喜好上相当一致，都偏爱温柔多情的性格与甜美的风度——简而言之，就是像阿尔贝那位伟大母亲一般的姑娘。不幸的是，唐格拉尔小姐正好是这类型的反面。她端庄又冷峻，头脑聪慧却毫不留情，而且习惯性拒人千里，比起谈情说爱来显然更喜欢沉浸在自己的世界里。他几年前就抱着恶作剧心理想把欧仁妮介绍给自己的朋友弗朗茨，但未获成功，不想这桩美事最后竟落到了古费拉克头上。把他的好运气大大取笑了一番后，阿尔贝在信中总结：命运是公平的。一位结合了密涅瓦与狄安娜于一身的小姐，足够惩罚他这些年的风流浪荡了。 

当古费拉克读完信，他正和公白飞、安灼拉一起旁听民主党代表关于结社权的诉讼案现场。台上的工人代表一番慷慨激昂的演说后，安灼拉仍在聚精会神地思考，公白飞偏过头来，饶有兴趣地打量着他。两个人对视一眼，古费拉克表示举手投降，做了个鬼脸把信纸扔给公白飞，心想阿尔贝不知道，他已经确实地领教过狄安娜的厉害了：他们身边就有一个。 

“你这话不对，朋友，”公白飞读完，仿佛听到了他内心的腹诽般回答，“性格和美德是有区别的，我看不出白杨般的姑娘比水仙般的姑娘有什么落人下风的地方。我听弗以伊说，在这件事上，你好像并不热衷？” 

“我本以为这件事是父亲的一时兴起，过几日就会忘掉——像他对待自己的那堆情人一样，没想到他是来真的，”古费拉克吹了声口哨，“如今我总算明白了咱们的领袖保持独身的好处。” 

“不要拿安灼拉当榜样，这方面我们会教育他的，”公白飞笑着说，“即使是他，也懂得公民有结成家庭的权利甚至义务。爱情未必会折损人的勇气，正相反，它能造就英雄气概。学会拥有美德并享受幸福，和高尚的事业并不冲突。只是你要当心，切勿由于一时意气而辜负了别人……或者辜负自己。” 

正在他们讨论着这个永恒的议题走下法院台阶的时候，一个身穿英国式套装的年轻人恰好路过这里，抬了抬帽檐向他们打招呼： 

“日安，德·古费拉克先生。” 

三个青年同时抬起头来寻找这声音的来源，安灼拉在他的手臂上按了一下，指了指前方一个不起眼的身影，那人马上就挤进如流的人群中，不见了踪影。 

“我们以前没见过这个人。”安灼拉说。 

“倘若他认识我，就不会叫那个姓了，”古费拉克也凝视着前方，“这人会是谁呢？” 

“不像是探子。但无论如何，小心为上。”公白飞说。 

他们彼此点一点头，离开了。 

 

当天晚上，唐格拉尔府邸欧仁妮小姐的闺房里，发生了这样一番对话。 

欧仁妮刚刚露面，她忠诚的女友路易丝·德·阿尔米依小姐便迫不及待地迎上前来，一双眼睛流露出好奇的意味，这位年轻的声乐教师早已在此等候多时，只待她回来汇报消息。 

“哎，欧仁妮，”路易丝喊道，“你总算回来了，快坐下来告诉我，你怎么出去的？你去了哪儿打探消息？那位先生什么样儿？” 

“你可真性急，”欧仁妮掩上门，轻盈地闪进卧房，“首先，第一个问题，再容易没有了：既然父亲不允许我在无人陪伴的情况下外出，我就想办法让他看不见：我从窗户爬下去的。” 

路易丝苍白的脸上掠过一丝惊愕的神情：“从窗户……你会摔断脖子的！” 

“胡说。你看见花园里那架梯子了没有？那是我预先搭在窗户下面的。今天算账的人来和我父亲商量事宜，他不会注意这些。我呢，就趁着他们手忙脚乱的空隙爬下去了，完事以后把梯子放倒，别人只会觉得是花匠放在那里的。就算有谁看见，也只会当做是一个不认识的年轻人从唐格拉尔府走出来。”欧仁妮两手抱着刚换下来的男装打量了一番，显然对自己的计谋非常满意。 

“你太乱来啦，”德·阿尔米依小姐拍拍自己的心口，“不过，也只有你想得出这样的法子。快告诉我，你这趟打听到什么了？” 

“我换上了男装，叫了马车去那帮大学生的地盘，装作来找人游玩的样子。只要你有门路，这一点儿也不难，”欧仁妮得意地说，“何况，我还打听到了他的地址，德·古费拉克先生住在圣雅克门旅馆。我本想单刀直入吓唬一下这位先生，结果扑了个空！旅店老板也不知道他去了哪里。” 

“天呀，这都不重要。重要的是，你见到他了没有？”路易丝焦急地问。 

“你听我说完呀，亲爱的路易丝！”欧仁妮两手一拍，“我顺便跟老板打听了一下，德·古费拉克先生是做什么的，平时都接待些什么人？那老板显然是不满已久，他说，这位先生房租交得倒还干脆，可一天到晚访客不断，男学生，女学生，老头子，印刷工，石匠，街上的野孩子……什么都有，”她做了个鬼脸，“不过那老板神神秘秘地说，最重要的是这个年轻人’艳福不浅’，你知道这是什么意思吧？嗯？单是他亲眼见过的漂亮姑娘就有不少。他还时常和他的那帮同学们在一起，不分昼夜地讲个没完。他隔壁的房客曾经有几次把耳根贴在墙上偷听，以为他们在谈政治。结果你猜怎么样？” 

“难道他是个逃犯？” 

“那倒更有意思些！不，他们在讨论儿童教育，”欧仁妮放声大笑，“莫非这位先生的爱好是做个小学教师不成！” 

“天哪！” 

“这时候有一个黑衣服、呆头呆脑的男学生过来，告诉我说德·古费拉克先生不在，可能跟朋友在一起。我一琢磨，反正机会难得，何不跟去看看，顺便考察一下我这位未来的丈夫平常都在做什么？结果这呆头鹅不肯带我去，问了半天才说，他们去了司法宫。最后我总算找到那地方，坐在旁听席里了。我这位未婚夫跟一个戴眼镜的医学生和一个金头发高个儿在一起。不瞒你说，那些人离开的时候，我还正面跟他打了个招呼呢。自然，这有点冒失。不过反正他们也不会认出我是个女人的。” 

德·阿尔米依小姐睁大了眼睛。 

“明白了吧？路易丝。一个异想天开、生活放荡、不务正业的富家子弟！这就是父亲给我找的好丈夫。”一丝讽刺的笑容浮上唐格拉尔小姐的面庞。 

“他总有些优点吧？比如，他亲切吗？长得英俊吗？” 

“不坏，”欧仁妮漫不经心地说，“但你知道的，我可不在意这种东西。” 

“唉！”路易丝埋怨道，“先生也太心狠了。” 

“不管他。这样一来，我倒是谢天谢地。听着，路易丝，反正你我最后都要远走高飞，不管结婚前还是结婚后，这位德·古费拉克先生的利益都要受损的。倘若我未来的丈夫是个好人，我说不定还会因为欺骗了一个诚实的人而心有愧疚，无法安心地一走了之。他若是个平庸之辈或品行不端之人，我们倒乐得轻松。只可惜，天下的男人总以后者居多。现在你该明白了吧？未婚姑娘也罢，结了婚也罢，跟这些人为伍……这样的生活是没有指望的。我们还是趁早做准备为好。” 

意犹未尽的路易丝看着欧仁妮轻捷的身影，还在脑海里回味她说的话，忽然一个问题浮上心头。 

“欧仁妮，你怎么知道德·古费拉克先生的地址？” 

“阿尔贝告诉我的，”欧仁妮走向梳妆台，拿出她的首饰匣子，“从现在起，就让我们好好地陪唐格拉尔先生演完这出戏吧。” 

 

“古费拉克今晚去参加他未婚妻家的舞会？”这一天，热安把眼睛从安德烈·谢尼埃的诗集上抬起来问道。 

“是的，”格朗泰尔仍然懒洋洋地伏在桌上，“你们去不去看他的热闹？” 

ABC的朋友们笑着交换眼神，格朗泰尔知道他的提议对了，安灼拉叹了口气摇摇头，只有热安看上去有些忧心忡忡。 

“你在担心吗？”若李问。 

“是的。”年轻的诗人承认。 

“怎么，你怕他一时头昏陷入情网，干出什么蠢事？”格朗泰尔说，“尽管放心吧，演爱情喜剧古费拉克有的是经验了。” 

热安笑了：“我是担心那个姑娘将来有一天会伤心。毕竟，他是古费拉克，谁能不爱他呢！”


	3. Chapter 3

3.

 

对于巴黎上流社会的游手好闲者来说，1831年的圣诞前夜是个尤为特殊的日子，那天发生的事情在接下来很长一段时间里都为人津津乐道。人们早早获悉，银行家、商会首富唐格拉尔先生一反平常的阴沉吝啬，大排场地宣布要在他的宅子里举行跳舞会。消息一出，众说纷纭。心思活络的人早就指出，这场表面普通，实则暗藏玄机的舞会一定有大热闹可看。那位做父亲的向来行事狡诈，必定是希望借此盛会一举击破那些流传甚广的、关于他的事业已经一败涂地的传言，同时还要宣布他那位傲慢又美丽的千金已经觅得一位新的良婿，只待吉日签下婚约。对长久以来被传言折磨得声名扫地的银行家而言，此举可谓翻身仗，女儿婚前的社交活动便是他宣布恢复财力、重整旗鼓的第一步。

人人都对这场舞会抱着不同的心思。曾教唐格拉尔先生在生意上打败的对手和被银行家千金狠心拒绝过的年轻人自不用说，就连高贵的夫人小姐们也早早备起行头，害怕被那对骄傲的母女比下去。同时，她们还准备运用女性直觉这一天然的武器，将肯花个好价买下欧仁妮·唐格拉尔小姐的先生仔细观察一番，从发丝到骨头，然后拿他们的绯闻寻开心。有一阵子，拿到一张淡黄色的请帖竟成了一种心照不宣的暗号。拥有这项殊荣的人们趾高气扬，未接到邀请者内心暗自恼怒，表面上却要不屑地留下一句：“那个暴发户！”

不过，人们对即将迎娶唐格拉尔小姐的幸运儿倒没有太多了解。很快有人发现，除了两位父亲曾匆匆见过一次外，事件的男主角始终未曾露面。种种迹象加在一起，他们得出结论：这恐怕是个没见过世面、被巴黎社交界吓破了胆子的外省青年，要么就是个和恶名昭著的安德烈亚·卡瓦尔坎蒂一样放肆的年轻人。对这一点，大家并不以为意。毕竟，在外省，一个有钱的未婚男人是可以毫无顾忌、任意而为的。家住巴黎、从小到大从各路外省亲戚那里目睹此般奇事的法学生博须埃总结道：这是一种精妙的生活哲学。

让我们转移目光，将注意力投在另一些人身上：几小时前的缪尚咖啡馆一角，弗以伊在和公白飞商量着什么，安灼拉在研究地图，热安在角落里继续与诗人为伍。不久，由于几个想要打牌的年轻人邀请，赖格尔、若李和格朗泰尔都加入了进去，一时烟雾与叫牌声络绎不绝。被吵得无法集中精力的安灼拉刚想发作，格朗泰尔就非常不识趣地长篇大论起了孤注一掷的行为之于英雄主义的作用，场面乱作一团。一场大战即将开幕之际，古费拉克及时地闯了进来，宣布：他决定放弃晚上的风流韵事，跟弗以伊一起去参加印刷厂工人们的集会。

“让小姐们等着吧！”他说，“我昨天去过那里，他们的热情起来了，今晚应当是给炉子加把火的时候。”

“我随时欢迎，”弗以伊回答，“不过，如果你更愿意去找那个姑娘，尽管去。别错过了你的幸福。”

“幸福是个空泛的词儿。论享乐，我已经尝够了。其他的人尽可以去征服！只要他们敢。”

“一法郎赌古费拉克征服不了他未婚妻的心，”格朗泰尔说，“否则，他断然不会这么快放弃。”

“五个法郎。”这是巴阿雷。

“我没有五个法郎，”博须埃说，“不过，我也押大写的R这边。”

“两法郎。”这是若李。

“我亲爱的朋友们，公正地说，”古费拉克说，“在对待女人的事上，你们什么时候对我产生了如此错误的评价？”

“我们从未怀疑过你过剩的魅力，唐璜先生，”这是公白飞的声音，“不过也算我一份。”

“有人押古费拉克赢的吗？”格朗泰尔说。

“去你们的！”为了维护尊严，古费拉克摆出一副武士般的神情：“我押全部。”

“全部？”

“除去支援买弹药的资金，全部，再加一瓶好酒。”

“一言为定。”

“走着瞧吧！”

未来的唐·乔万尼吹着口哨迈着潇洒的步伐踏出大门，朝圣米歇尔的方向走去。

“那么，我也要去。”巴阿雷说。

“你那位姑娘可要伤心了。”若李指出。

“我们一向互不干涉，我乐意同谁跳舞就同谁跳舞，”巴阿雷说，“至于她，她乐意为谁伤心就为谁伤心。”

“铁石心肠！我们的男主角不会临阵脱逃吧？”

“他会去的，”热安说，“令女士没有颜面不是他的行为。”

“说到底，古费拉克为何会同意？”马吕斯说，“我听闻他那位未婚妻的父亲并不绅士，品行也有不端之嫌，险些断送女儿的名誉。这样一桩婚事，倘若他对她无意的话，大可提出解除婚约一走了之，倘若他有意，又实在看不出。”

“别看他平时那样，骨子里是无药可救的骑士作派，”格朗泰尔评论道，“姑娘们但凡流几滴泪，说说好话，暗示自己落难等待搭救，他就会想都不想地为她们去决斗，替她们出头，何况是一个名誉受损面临被父亲出卖的女子？只要她们开口，他说什么也不会无动于衷的。马吕斯，我听说你在恋爱，这好得很。现在古费拉克的问题解决了，我们来谈一谈你的问题，要知道你的情爱是云里的星星，这是一种合乎法国传统的说法，叫古典式的恋爱。体面的恋爱总是乏味。你该学学了不起的骑士古费拉克先生，疯狂的罗兰，哪怕从地狱里伸出手来拖他也面不改色。这种情爱可是像熔岩一样，会把多少人烧尽的。为古费拉克干杯！愿他不会在欢宴上被人变成石头！”

“都出去。”安灼拉最后总结。

于是，ABC的朋友们兵分两路，半数生性爱看热闹的踏上马车，直奔唐格拉尔府去；另一半——安灼拉、弗以伊和公白飞——留在缪尚后厅继续议事。至于马吕斯，出于对他的玉秀儿狂热的忠诚，认为哪怕到这种场合多看一眼其他的巴黎时髦女人，都是对她的大不敬，断然拒绝了若李的邀请。于是，这番关于爱情的忠告就留给他自己去琢磨了。

 

没人知道的是，对参与的宾客，当事人唐格拉尔先生比谁都心中不安，有了基督山的教训后他决心严格把关，决不能再让什么蓄意看他笑话或成心搞破坏的人混进来。他一大早便叫家仆把印刷所送来的名单核对一遍，并一再吩咐没有淡黄色请帖的人，哪怕是国王本人驾到也得说个不字（自然，国王不幸未能跻身本次盛会邀请之列）。不过，任凭银行家上下打点，当天的跳舞场中仍然混进了许多冒充朋友身份、主人却叫不出姓名的客人。至于这其中究竟有何奥妙，读者想必已经知道了。

当晚，客人纷纷乘各自的马车而来。要将这群妙人一眼览尽，想必是无论如何也做不到的。充斥着庸俗趣味的男宾与花枝招展的公子哥儿占据了跳舞会的主流。香气扑鼻的女客姑且长得还算美，但没有一点趣味，从她们的举止谈吐中也感觉不到善意。目睹过银行家千金第一次订婚的议员和金融家们一如既往地簇拥在大厅中央，满不在乎地谈笑，几乎把看男爵再次出丑的欲望写在脸上。后者焦虑不安，来回踱步，生怕被人看了笑话或钻了空子去。几张陌生面孔对那宛如复制版阿尔罕布拉宫般装饰的前厅指指点点、低声嘲笑的行为更是为宅邸主人的心头添了一把怒气。人流熙攘，挤得门口无法出入。众人的目光左右打量，最后都集中在今晚的中心欧仁妮·唐格拉尔小姐身上。

她的装扮，即使用巴黎妇人最挑剔的眼光来看也挑不出一点儿毛病，那副一度因受辱而减弱的骄矜神情并没有从她的面容上消失，相反，变得更强烈，更刚毅了，无处不暗示着自尊持重的决心。这不妥协的气势使得身着白衣、目光炯炯的欧仁妮·唐格拉尔比起社交场上的公主，更像一位迈着威严的步伐走下东方地毯的女王。宾客争相在她的西班牙扇上题名，渴望得到银行家千金首支四对舞的恩典。几位曾受唐格拉尔怠慢的男客则站在远处窃窃私语，认为这位小姐的傲气不过是为了向男人们显示她不可能被征服，欲擒故纵地向未来的夫婿炫耀罢了。

“她还是这么傲慢，看来一点都没有吸取教训，”一个留小胡子的年轻人讥讽地说，“想必是要个比亲王更显赫的男子才配得上崇高的唐格拉尔小姐吧。”

“即使他有基督山先生的财富，和莫尔塞夫的运气。”

“不消说，还要有出众的眼光，”旁边的人说，“这样才能发现她那副铠甲底下的一丁点柔情。”

几个人露骨地笑起来，大大讥讽了一番男爵的所作所为与银行家千金的第一次退婚，好事的女客也窃窃私语，生怕传不到当事人耳朵里。

纵使欧仁妮再铁石心肠，也受不了众人举止言谈间露骨的暗示与俗不可耐的神态了。她一早看出，这些人并无恭维或祝贺的意思，只是打定主意以羞辱她为乐。无论走到哪里，都有意味深长的目光与刻意压低的声音对她指指点点。于是，她索性摆出一副更傲慢、近乎反叛的神态，对每个试图与她攀谈的人都回以冰冷的目光，心里只想快点演完这出滑稽戏。

“您还要在舞会上表现得多么没有风度才算完，小姐？”男爵夫人警告她，“别忘了您是今天的主角，不要摆出那副不体面的表情！”

欧仁妮爱答不理。德·阿尔米依小姐生性羞怯，不善应对这种局面，早早便被她找了个借口打发回去休息了。没有女伴作陪，她更感到眼下情形的荒诞无聊。“你们追捧与折辱的从来不是我，”她暗想，“不是头脑、思想、才能……一切之所以构成’我’的东西，只是那副贴了价签的躯壳罢了。呵！无辜者却不得不接受这安排！”

就在她怀着深沉的愤怒思考时，座钟正好敲响九点，家仆通报：又一位客人到了。几乎在同时，全场的目光都对准了门口，赶不及一睹这个幸福的男人究竟何许人也。银行家暗暗擦了把汗——他不祥地想起了那次伯爵的来访，唐格拉尔先生在心里安慰自己：这一位夫婿出身正派人家，至少不会招来警察与宪兵。

来者正是德·古费拉克先生。

 

令诸位贵客失望的是，这是一个再正常不过的年轻人，身上看不出任何和诈骗犯、投机客或杀人狂有关的迹象，这让他们最大的乐趣扑了空。在由父亲的朋友引荐给未婚妻一家，又遵照社交礼仪问候宾客的过程中，人们已经发现他举止优美，神情大方，又不乏健谈的能耐。如果不是角落里几个形迹可疑的年轻人一直在用忍笑或做怪相的方式在干扰对方的注意力外，德·古费拉克先生的亮相几乎是完美的。连欧仁妮自己也不得不承认，她这位名义上的未婚夫虽然发话不多，但镇定自若、礼数周全，让她也挑不出什么错误来。只是出于报复心理，她早已下定决心，不到万不得已时坚决要对他视若无睹。除了碰面时简短的对白外，她无论如何都不愿意主动和这位未来的丈夫搭一句话，如此怠慢贵客的方式让男爵气得七窍生烟。

很快，南部来的德·古费拉克先生就成了今晚的焦点，每场都不缺舞伴。他无疑是一个讨女性喜欢的男子，那种年轻人特有的机灵活泼，加上不甚拘束的举止，和社交场上的熟面孔比起来别有一番魅力，使这个年轻人顿时就赢得了许多女人的好感。人们纷纷传说他家族给唐格拉尔千金的聘礼有几百万，又说他本人亦有丰厚的年金，可能婚后就准备搬来巴黎，在这个圈子中如鱼得水。美中不足的是，人见人爱的德·古费拉克先生却唯独被自己的未婚妻所冷落：欧仁妮·唐格拉尔小姐今晚表现得比平常还要矜持，除了偶尔用她锐利的目光扫视一番外，她几乎不发一言。人们自作聪明地以为，显然她吸取了上次的教训，打定主意要表现为一个端庄贤淑的女子了。

不过，任何防备都会有破绽。开局不利的古费拉克抓住这位小姐来桌旁取饮料的机会发起了进攻，礼貌地邀请她赏光与自己跳下一支舞。欧仁妮的黑眼睛审视般地抬起来直视着他，像是在说：“终于！”

“先生，请不要误会我是来找舞伴的，”她率先开口，“说实话，我对这些事情毫无兴趣，不过该来的终究要来。德·古费拉克先生，既然刚刚已经有幸被介绍过，我想咱们就不用客套了吧。”

惊讶于她的直率与冷淡，一股恶作剧的心情顿时爬上古费拉克的心头。

“这么说，您是拒绝我了？考虑到这样一个场合与您的身份，这是不寻常的。您是厌恶我，还是干脆厌恶在场的所有男子呢？”

“请不要随便把厌恶二字冠在我头上，”欧仁妮说，“这种指控太严重了。只是对我来说，您和他们都是一样的。”她向旁边瞟了一眼。

“这就稀奇了！您甚至还不认识我呢。”

“哦！您认为有什么区别？不错，您是很英俊，想必出身也十分显赫。但老实说吧，我并不在乎。”

“那么，想必您有别的意中人了？”

“必须承认，我并没有这样的福份和权力，”唐格拉尔小姐回答，“不过，我也不会像寻常人那样发下婚姻誓言，明白地说：我不发誓。尽管命运在我与您之间安排了某种联系，不过，在正确地认识到您的本质之前，我不会怀有什么无益的忠贞的。”

“很好，我很高兴您能保持诚实，”古费拉克笑着说，“您想以这样的姿态来吓退我，这至少证明了您不是毫无怜悯的狩猎女神。”

“您是个有勇气的人。想必您一定见识过大批狠心的女性啦？”

“我的确有幸认识许多迷人的女子，”她的未婚夫戏谑地鞠了一躬，“不过，能明白无疑地说出此番话的，您还是头一个。看来，您如传闻中一样有着哲学家的头脑。”

“这倒出乎我意料，我还以为您会像俗人一般，认为敢于说这种话的女人都是胆大妄为、伤风败俗呢。”

“正相反，我热爱诚实的品质。我们的国家长年来以各种千奇百怪的借口给妇女冠上伤风败俗之名，如此压抑的前提下，她们不顾一切地做出不恰当的行为，又有什么奇怪呢？”

唐格拉尔小姐的目光变得更加尖锐了。

“无论是谁说出这番话，”她轻蔑地说，“依我看，他根本不懂妇女。”

“女性心理方面的问题，我们的见解或许不同。不过这不要紧，”古费拉克说，“我想考量的是您对这番婚事抱持什么样的态度，因为我会回以同样的态度，这是平等的前提。否则，我们的结合决不会幸福。”

“怎么！关于我的态度，我还以为父亲已经跟您说清楚了呢。”

“唐格拉尔先生看起来和您一样对我没什么兴趣，何况我是要和您结婚，而非您的父亲，不是吗？”

“明白地说：我以为唐格拉尔先生已经把我的价开好了。”

“开价！”

“您觉得我用这样的说法非常不体面，是吗？”欧仁妮做了个手势，“很可惜，即使用上足够的婉语，仍然无法掩饰我们婚姻的实质。您想要夫妇间平等，说得好，看来您至少不像我的父亲一样，面子上还是位绅士。不过我倒想请问您，应该用什么样的方法来把抵押交易的双方摆正。您想必知道，巴黎每时每刻都在发生这种事。父亲对女儿，母亲对儿子，心里成天想着把孩子打扮得光鲜亮丽，才能标个好价钱，否则就是不知廉耻、羞于见人。卖得好时欢欣鼓舞，卖不出去就深深懊恼。不幸的是大部分时候做女人的没有选择。男子可以叛逃、决斗、远走高飞，或者干脆无所事事，因为他们拥有充分的自由，可交易的另一方又能做什么呢？这样一来，您难道还认为买卖双方的男女有资格说什么幸福？”

她本以为对方听到这番话一定会大吃一惊，不料，这位年轻先生只是微微一笑，面不改色，唐格拉尔小姐第一次感到了她引以为豪的铠甲也有不奏效的时候了。

“当然。谁不能使自己得到幸福，谁就不配享受幸福。莫非您认为平等只是男子对女子的恩赐？”

“我看不出在这种情况下还能有什么别的回答。”

“倘若您觉得平等就是权衡利害、使交易双方各不亏损，小姐，那便是错得离谱了。因为尊严不是买卖，也并非赠物，”古费拉克说，“不错，在婚姻以利益交换而非美德为前提的情况下，有地位的女子总会吃些亏，因为她们不再是自己财产的主人。她们引以为傲的青春、美貌和家业，到头来不得不从一个男人交到另一个男人手中。君主立的法律空有一纸契约证明他们之间的地位与义务，却对实质上的支配视而不见。但请不要认为这种恶劣的法律只奴役女子，不！它同时使男人和女人堕落。难道这样的买卖不是既伤害被支配的一方，也使支配人的一方陷入不义，并违背他们生来的天性和自由吗？您是否想过，那些不像您一般幸福——原谅我使用这个有违您心意的词语——或富有的女子和男子，那些甚至不能奢望对自己的财产拥有支配权，只希望不使自己落入悲惨命运的人们，有资格坐上交易的牌桌吗？”

“这么说，您身为主人，反而告诉奴隶他不应该为自己的命运哀叹啦？”

“明白地说，我不愿做任何人的奴仆，也拒绝做任何人的主人。”

“您是个思想家，德·古费拉克先生，这一套想必是从您对教育的高明见解中得来的，”欧仁妮嘲弄地说，“我倒想知道，您对我当下的情况希望怎么做。”

“难道您不是自由的吗？”

“自由！”她不由得重复了一句，“哦，我倒想像您一样！”

“怎么！您的态度变得这样快，要叫我的朋友们看见，他们一准会说您爱上我啦。”

“您要是觉得仅凭这点本事——”

她怒气冲冲地甩开青年的手，此时此刻，唐格拉尔小姐从未有一刻像现在这样，觉得这个快活的青年比起那些带着轻浮微笑、满不在乎地刺痛她处境的公子哥儿更加令她讨厌。

“哦，你们听，你们听！”

大厅里挤得水泄不通的宾客中爆发出一阵惊呼。

众人循声望去，只见一位小姐手指窗外，忽明忽暗的光线中，远处涌来了黑色的身着工装的人群，隐约能听到口号与愤怒的叫喊。几乎是同时，另一个方向传来了宪兵集结的声音，深色的制服与配枪在灯光下显得格外刺眼。零星的枪声已经响起，不知是警示或是已经交火。有身影飞快地从黑暗中掠过，一小队人马追逐在后，硝烟与枪油气息刺激着人们早已绷紧的神经。

“暴动！”

有人迅速判断出了局面。

听到如此骇人的词儿，场面顿时乱作一团。少顷，两位警察走进宅邸，通告他们：圣安托万区的印刷工人举行了小规模的暴乱，眼下有部分流窜分子正朝这里的居住区来，请大家务必留意。暴乱的头子正在被重点追捕，警方和一定会保证他们这些守法公民的安全。

太迟了，警察话音刚落，几位女士发出惊恐的尖叫，顿时晕厥不醒。至于其他人，议员也好，金融家也好，花花公子也好，纷纷作鸟兽散，巴不得马上离开唐格拉尔府这不吉利的地方。忙乱中，险些昏倒的男爵夫人慌不迭地拽住女儿的胳膊，歇斯底里地发作了起来。欧仁妮冷淡地朝古费拉克点了点头，转身离开了。

谁也没有注意到她的未婚夫迅速与几个陌生面孔交换了一下眼色，一同前来的ABC们以唇语示意他快些抽身。见状，古费拉克点点头，迅速跑向临着后街的花园，徒手攀上那里的铁栏杆翻身过去，背影消失在高墙尽头，像一只轻捷的鸟。

 

 

到了后半夜，唐格拉尔小姐才从她的父母那里抽身出来。

她走近空无一人的花园，那里已是狼藉一片，以时下流行款式新搭建的花台早已躺伏在地，被踩得七零八落，华丽的冷盘桌被推到台阶旁，瓷器花瓶悲惨地摔成了碎片。她径直踩过这趟光景，在碎石路面上踱步而行，深蓝夜空下，只有冬夜冷冽的气息仍然亲切。

心有余悸的唐格拉尔先生整夜咒骂着自己的不走运，唉声叹气，把自己关在书房里不准人靠近。男爵夫人借口头痛，把女仆们好生折腾了一番才让她们各自回房。而路易丝·德·阿尔米依小姐担惊受怕了一整晚，忙不迭地问自己的女友经历这次舞会后，对她未来的丈夫德·古费拉克先生有何看法。面对路易丝急迫的眼神，她并没有回答。

“古怪的人！”欧仁妮想，“他认为，在这种境况中男子也是受害者……无稽之谈！这样一个贵族子弟，却大谈’平等’！”

种种黯淡的现实交织在一起，她思来想去，认定经历两次耻辱之后，父亲绝无再次翻身的机会，而母亲是决意不会为了父亲做出什么牺牲、帮助他渡过危机的，她和路易丝必须远走高飞。这位高贵的未婚夫是怎么嘲讽她的？您是自由的……不错，这的确是她心中唯一在乎的事。但身为两个处处受限的女人，又谈何容易呢？

随即，她的思绪又不受控制地一路走远，脑海中重温着与德·古费拉克先生的交谈。

“这个人的话非常叫我生气……但因此就要否认他所说的一切吗？”

她想得过于入神，没有注意到黑暗中近在咫尺的动静。不远处传来警察的吼声与枪声，一团模糊的黑影越过白铁栅栏，笔直地向她冲过来。唐格拉尔小姐的瞳孔猝然睁大：她太大意了，只顾着想自己的烦恼，竟忽略了夜里在刚闹过暴动的地方独自行动是多么危险的事！

她拼命想朝警察跑去，却被来人一把捂住了嘴，血的气息传来。

“……不要出声，我不会伤害您的。”

借着微弱的灯光，欧仁妮转过头打量，那是一张年轻得出乎意料的面孔，深色眼睛透出与年龄不相称的犀利目光，全无之前的轻盈快活，打着卷的褐发和血迹黏在一起，鲜血顺着额角流下来，拖下一条暗红的痕迹。来人的步履有些不稳，外套也浸了大片的深色，看起来肩膀和腹部似乎都受了伤，但他的手却坚实有力。尽管突如其来的状况让人措手不及，她还是一眼认出了这个和之前判若两人的男子。

“您……德·古费拉克先生！”

那人动了一下，低下头说：“别叫警察，小姐。”

“您怎么会弄成这样？您做了什么？”

“一支半的步兵小分队都在追我……差点甩不掉，”古费拉克做了个鬼脸，但马上由于痛楚而皱起眉来，“他们追到这个街区来，眼看就无路可逃了。看到这栋建筑眼熟，我对自己说：碰碰运气吧！就翻了进来。”

“您是个杀人犯！”唐格拉尔小姐几乎是厉声发问，她想起了安德烈亚·卡瓦尔坎蒂。

“我不是。不过，眼下我也没有证据，所以，只能赌一把了。”

“好大的胆子，”欧仁妮冷冷地回答，“如果我现在大叫一声，您的下半辈子就只能在牢里或者断头台上度过了。”

“那么，我就是不走运了，我！一个诚实的人！您真的决定把我交出去，出卖一颗真挚的灵魂啦？”

“我凭什么相信您？”

“哦，您会的，”古费拉克一字一句地说，“凭您也是希望改变这个世界的人。”

夜色下，利剑般的眼神打量着血迹斑斑的年轻人。在足以吓退凡人的审视下，他没有移开目光。那其中是疑惑？蔑视？怜悯？还是别的什么？没有人能说清楚。

“……好吧。”

最后，宛如维斯塔贞女在斗兽场中下令般的少女开了口：

“我放您走。您去哪儿？”

古费拉克勉强露出一个微笑，开口想说几句道谢的话，却忽然感到身体发软，一个趔趄便匍匐在冰冷的地上。

意识模糊间，他感到之前的枪伤正在开裂，血再次渗透了衬衫……耳畔传来马车碾过碎石路的声响，还有唐格拉尔小姐充满威严的女低音……有人在摇他的肩膀，零星从他们的谈话间辨认出“医院”“保密”之类的字眼……不，他这副样子不能去医院。于是，他拼命直起身来，用尽力气对欧仁妮说出一个地址和公白飞的名字，随后陷入了昏迷。很快，马车便从唐格拉尔府走远了。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

古费拉克想要揍格朗泰尔的脸一拳，这是他挣扎着从头痛欲裂和干渴中醒来，听到这酒鬼正在他床边喋喋不休地讲述着自己的奇遇时，脑海里油然而生的第一个愿望。这股冲动在他挨了公白飞一顿温和但有效的威慑、好不容易存活下来之后甚至变得更加强烈了，可惜扑了个空。（“整整一支小分队！”几乎从不说重话的公白飞说，加重了包扎伤口的力道，“见鬼！”）

年轻的工科学生刚刚恢复神智，便发现自己身在码头附近的医学生公寓里，周围一如既往充满了他的朋友，正在热火朝天地交谈，仿佛几天前的动荡和冒险不过是一场梦。唯有格朗泰尔不仅没有收敛，反而变本加厉地闹腾，全然不顾这一切的起因正是因为他和古费拉克打了一个天杀的赌，而受害者本人只能不情不愿地接受乖乖卧床养伤的可悲命运。

更糟糕的是，作为始作俑者，格朗泰尔不仅把他在舞会上的表现描述得绘声绘色，甚至对他侥幸躲过搜捕、被迫借唐格拉尔小姐打掩护的细节都了如指掌。在他的添油加醋下，不明就里的弗以伊开始相信：经历了追捕事件后，古费拉克先生一夜之间坠入爱河，已经发誓向他的未婚妻交托生命了。她温柔又可靠，治愈了这位浪子受伤的灵魂。见此情景，越发兴奋的格朗泰尔竟一把抓起古费拉克的手捧到胸前，夸张地模仿悲剧女主角背诵起大段的深情表白来。若李一边叫好一边插入几句“让他安静地养伤吧”的唠叨，而旁边的巴阿雷和博须埃已经笑得前仰后合了。

“等我好了，”古费拉克有气无力地嚷道，“我一定要找你算账，酒桶。”

“别以为作出那副架势就能吓倒我，曼弗雷德，”格朗泰尔揉了揉他的脑袋，“如果你愿意，我倒愿约你到森林里去试一试，以爱情的名义，找个好借口，就说是为了维护那位小姐的荣誉，免得让你们的感情都生疏了。决斗冠军！我乐意接受这邀请。棍、棒、花剑、马刀，随你挑选。你们一定想不到，我在剑术上还是个老手哩！”

“不要闹了，R，”让·勃鲁维尔说，“他可吃不消。为了应付这桩婚事已经够耗费精力了，何况还有其他事。”

“谁要是鼓动伤员决斗，我就把他请出去，”公白飞冷静地指出，“R，热安，行行好。我和若李不在场的时候，留心点古费拉克。他伤得不算太重，但必须安静地躺几天。如果没个人看着他的话，我保证一转身他就会像艾厄洛斯一样，借着风溜到哪个角落里去。昂热互助社派人来了，安灼拉认识他们其中的几个。这事今晚必须完成，我们恐怕是要到郊区去的。”

“我可以一起去，”不甘示弱的伤员喊着，“上次我和昂热的代表说定了，他还欠我两个枪弹匣。”

“不行。我担心古费拉克已经上了密探的名单。”安灼拉说，“这种时候不适合轻举妄动。”

“说起来，他那位未婚妻怎么样了？”巴阿雷插话，“她帮助他逃走后，一旦心生怀疑，难道不会去警察局打听消息？”

“在这方面，她看起来是位谨慎的人，不至于出卖他，”公白飞略微思索了一下，表示赞同，“不过我同意，他这时候不该露面。”

“我好得很。”

“好得像科林斯的天花板。”格朗泰尔说，“跺两脚就塌下来了。”

“除非我们都死了，否则一周内你不要想迈出这个房门。”

公白飞以一句斩钉截铁的话结束了古费拉克徒劳的反抗，带着他特有的极具耐心、甚至可以用仁慈来形容的微笑，但背后的意味令人不寒而栗。想到这里，古费拉克只得自知理亏地躺下，回忆起之前的情形。老实说，他由于昏了过去，对翻进唐格拉尔府之后的一切印象都变得模糊不清，直到朋友们告诉他个中究竟。

 

那天的印刷工人暴动并未称得上成功，不知谁泄露了他们的行程，于是，警务人员突如其来地搜查了好几个集会地点并和工人们产生了冲突。为了保护大学生联盟与其他社团征调人员的名册和印刷品，ABC社的几个成员分头引开了追兵。所幸名册并未被查获，只有几个人受了伤，被藏在不同的社员和好心市民家里，这其中便有古费拉克。

当晚只有公白飞和弗以伊留在家中彻夜抄写宣传册，关键时刻，突然有人在楼下猛烈地拉门铃，一时噪声大作，他们的神经立即紧张起来。两人对视一眼，弗以伊猛地站起，以日常在工人行会中锻炼出的敏捷迅速将所有文件卷在一起，塞进天花板上的秘密缝隙，敲了敲窗户作为暗号。一切完成后，两人才放心地下楼。

所幸，当他们严阵以待地打开房门，发现站在面前的并不是秘密警察，而是一位素不相识的年轻小姐，身后停着一辆陌生的马车，正命令车夫帮她把车厢里受伤的人搀扶出来。看到满身是血、不省人事的古费拉克，公白飞的心跳委实停了一拍。至于那个姑娘，她面色苍白，神态倒很镇静，拉门铃的双手没戴手套，由于寒冷和刺激微微颤抖着。

“……公白飞先生，奥古斯坦码头，和平街12号？”面面相觑时，迎面传来低沉的女声。

“不错，您是……”

“谢天谢地我没找错。”她打断了他的话，语气急切，“我从没来过这一带，找了好久。您的朋友在暴动中受了伤，需要尽快得到医治。”

她不用提醒第二遍，弗以伊和公白飞便轻车熟路地将昏迷的古费拉克抬到了公寓二楼。这个面积不大的居所曾收留过无数这样的伤者：因过度劳累受伤的工人、受追捕的秘密结社会员、起义活动中被殴打的大学生……当然，还有ABC自己。粗略检查后，公白飞松了一口气：没有生命危险，不幸中之万幸。

“怎么样，您的朋友还好吗？他不会……死了吧？”少女迟疑地问。

“不。放心吧，他没事。”年轻的医科生回答，这时，他才有闲暇抬起头来打量面前的小姐。

她看起来不会超过二十岁，十分矜持，但举手投足之间有着和年龄不相符的老练。一双明亮的黑眼睛上下打量着他们，从身上的装束到公寓里的陈设。少女身上胡乱披着一件御寒用的外衣，里面却是质地高级的礼服和缎面便鞋，一看便是匆忙从后半夜的跳舞场中出来的。看到这番情景，公白飞心下明白了大半：她多半便是古费拉克的父亲为他选定的未婚妻，美丽的银行家千金。只是他无论如何也没有想到，这位养尊处优的女性居然会和他们今晚的秘密活动联系在一起，她的华服、马车和姓氏背后所代表的那出荒唐的资产阶级闹剧，和古费拉克刻意舍弃掉的那个“德”一样，交错出现在他的生活中，又于眼前不期而遇。

“非常感谢您冒着风险把他送到这里来。”公白飞说，“您需要我陪您走过这条街吗？这个街区，恐怕像您这样的年轻姑娘不常来。”

少女摇了摇头，欲言又止，脸上流露出的表情暗示她不愿多说什么。他注意到她并没有带贴身女仆或陪同——在这样的夜里，被人看到一位年轻姑娘孤身出行，对他们双方而言都很危险。

“不必了，我让车夫在稍微远一点的地方等着，我担心他会听到些什么。”最终，她开了口，“先生，虽然我们并没有交情，但鉴于您是我名义上的未婚夫的朋友，因此，我假设自己可以信任您。”

“您大可放心。”

“您看起来是个正派人，我不妨直说，”少女挺直腰板，面色严肃，“德·古费拉克先生今晚舞会之后的行踪，我并不知情。他大约卷入了什么阴谋，以致连光明正大地去诊所都做不到。但我不会追问，这不重要。当务之急是我不希望今晚的事情再扩大。我送他来此地的事情，如果只有你我知道再好不过。一旦传出去，他可能被逮捕，名誉扫地，而我则会受到牵连，对双方都没有好处。”

公白飞听着这番话，眼睛因惊讶而微微睁大。

“没想到我们的看法能这么快达成一致，女士，”他慢慢地说，“考虑到您的名誉，我同意这件事情不宜得到更多声张。为此，我要替我的朋友谢谢您。”

“不必了，”少女稍微提高了声调，恢复了镇定、冰冷的态度，“那么看来我们有了共识。我必须马上离开这里了，更多的让德·古费拉克先生自己告诉您吧。”

目送她的背影匆匆跳上马车，消失在深夜里，公白飞掩上门，简短地向弗以伊告知了情况，随即陷入沉思。

 

 

经过一番七嘴八舌的讨论，大家总算把当晚的行程理出头绪：安灼拉和公白飞动身前往郊区，若李负责到七球台咖啡馆去通知大学生们行动日程，博须埃仍然去法院，巴阿雷代替古费拉克到警察厅附近探听动态，弗以伊下工后和让-勃鲁维尔一起去缪尚等待消息。至于格朗泰尔，他被公白飞特别交代要严守阵地，管住古费拉克。尽管他相当怀疑——后者可能等不到晚上就会因为格朗泰尔过于聒噪而动手把他干掉了。计划甫一敲定，这帮火焰般的年轻人便行动起来，房间顷刻空了。

古费拉克有些泄气地躺在床上，眼睛盯着天花板发了一会儿呆，突如其来的安静叫他不适应。眼下，他的朋友们正四散八方去向巴黎的各个角落，迎接将要来临的风暴，而自己却只能被困在床上，眼睁睁看着大好机会便这样错过。他正想得入神，冷不防从窗外看到一个陌生男子向门房打了招呼，径直向公寓方向走来。古费拉克隐约觉得来人有些面熟，却怎样也无法想起在何处与此人有过渊源。

不一会儿，大门打开，陌生人微微一鞠躬，站在床边，却没有更多介绍自己的意思。帽檐下那双乌黑的眼睛径直与他的双眼相遇了。来人倨傲的目光顿时让他明白了一切。

“您是——欧仁妮·唐格拉尔小姐！”

陌生人打量了他几秒钟，随即取下自己的帽子，露出一头茂密的黑发，这副打扮，正是他们此前在法院门口见到过的年轻人的模样。他——这时应该称“她”了——环顾四周，像是惊讶于他住的地方居然如此与身份不符似的，点了点头：

“很高兴再次见到您，德·古费拉克先生。”

 

==

 

由于伤势所限，古费拉克无法站起来，只得微微欠身，示意欧仁妮在唯一一把椅子上坐下，让自己直面她探询的目光。与此前的针锋相对不同，一种心照不宣的平静弥漫在这间狭小的公寓里，仿佛他们已经成了某一桩罪行的共犯。

“看来，您与一位医生住在一起，”最后，欧仁妮打破了沉默，她目不转睛地看着墙上公白飞的一张解剖图，“他是您的兄弟吗？”

“他是我的朋友——不过，也确实可以说是我的兄弟。为此，我要向您道谢。”

“因为我没有去告发你们？”

“还因为您没有让我留在那里自生自灭，”年轻人平静地回答，“我并不怕死，但那天并不是一个合适的时候。”

她挑了挑眉，用惯常的讽刺语气说：

“您似乎是个有些热情的人，莫非您认为上断头台更合适？这倒新鲜，我们这个时代已经没有了那种古典式的勇气。老实告诉我，您和您的兄弟们在密谋什么？烧炭党，保王派，空论党，还是波拿巴分子？”

“您说起话来像马吕斯。密谋？不。行动？这倒是的。我们什么都谈。一点儿这个，一点儿那个。凡是欺骗民众、背叛自由，试图把过去被摒弃了的重担再度加诸于人民身上的，我们一概反对。这个国王，那个宪章。都一样。”

“我以为德·古费拉克家族在贵族院是有职位的。”

“年纪大的德·古费拉克先生们才看重自己姓氏前面的那个字，年纪轻的那个正相反。给沧海填上一粟有什么意义？小姐，坐拥贵族头衔的人只有一个优势——罪行被审判时享有不被人绞死，而是迎接断头台的特权，不管这头衔是用金钱，战功，还是用人命买来。除此以外，他们在美德和智力上并不比平民更胜一筹，甚至还更糟。为追逐这种虚妄的荣耀，男子变得凶狠，女子变得贪婪，一旦认为自己的姓氏不够体面高贵，便是不被当今的偶像和未来的皇帝认可，没有身价，卖不出去。于是他们争执不休，疯狂地在国王面前要求平等的待遇，刻意忽视他的王位正是建立在过去那个人人平等的革命的残骸上，再没有比这更荒唐的了。”

听到贵族一词，欧仁妮略有些触动，回想起了自己的父亲唐格拉尔和阿尔贝那个曾被称为渔夫费尔南的父亲是如何千方百计要摆脱平民的姓氏，让国王的恩典落在他们头上，以便挣得一个荣誉勋位的。

“多讽刺，您出身高贵，却要以背叛自己的归属为荣。”

“您又何尝不是呢？倘若我没看错的话，塑造女子灵魂的天职和道德，您可毫不在乎。”

“灵魂是没有男女之分的。我时常觉得，与其说自己的灵魂是个女人，不如说是一阵风，或者雷电——哦，管他是什么！我只渴望无拘无束的生活！”

突如其来的一阵激动情绪涌上少女的心头，她索性抛掉自己的矜持，提高了嗓音。

“您之前曾问我，难道我不是自由的吗？或许。在别人看来，我年轻，有钱，相貌也还可以，想找一个丈夫的话是随处可以找到的，这不就是幸福了吗？很可惜，如果被束缚在婚姻这张网里动弹不得，一切的财富和美貌又意味着什么呢？先生，我并不幸福，至少现在还不是。因此，我希望您向父亲提出解除婚约，让这桩荒唐事不再为难你我二人，然后我便可以远走高飞。否则就面临着我去告发你们的风险——请原谅，我知道这是一种不道德的行为。不过，女子若不保留这么一点儿与生俱来的蒙骗男人的本事，她们要吃的亏还有更多呢。”

不料，听了这番要求，她名义上的未婚夫并没有表现出惊慌。

“很遗憾没能赢得您的心，但我不认为这是一个明智的选择。不，并不是指告密一事，而是站在您的角度考虑。”

“怎么？”

“一句话——我不建议取消我们的婚事。”

欧仁妮小姐不置可否，眉毛挑得更高了。

“老实说，先生在这件事上是没有选择权的。”

古费拉克想做一个调情时惯常用的夸张表情，却忘掉了自己的伤，痛得皱起了眉。

“听到您这么说，我可是会心碎的。”

“您此时若要求爱的话，很不幸，太晚了。”

“抱歉，我已经心有所属了。”青年狡黠地眨了眨眼，“不过我另有一个主意。若您不顾一切想要离开这里的话，最好做得聪明些。”

“请讲。”

“社会对于一个两次婚变的年轻女子是不会有宽容的路可走的，若大张旗鼓地退婚，您的家庭必然会面临一场风波。原谅我这么说，不过，令尊唐格拉尔先生的财政状况已经穷途末路，但他满脑袋想的可不是如何解决危机，而是不动声色地甩掉您和夫人，溜之大吉。男爵先生穷于应付债主和四处抵押借款，我们的婚事可是很大的一笔筹码。此前若惊动他，事情只会更加麻烦。不如稳住唐格拉尔先生，等时机成熟再有所动作。”

“……您怎么会知道这种事？”

“哎，一个男人若对未来岳父的情况没有了如指掌，他还敢向他的女儿求婚吗？何况这里是巴黎，小姐。不管是搞阴谋，闹革命，琢磨生事，你都得提防一类人——巴黎的眼睛无处不在。”

她一动不动地盯着古费拉克，好像以前从来没有见过他似的，对方回以同样的目光，戏谑之中多了一份坦率和大胆。在他们短暂的几次角力之中，这个青年总是这样，在她本以为无懈可击的逻辑中一次次提出更加令人困惑的问题和更肆无忌惮的挑衅，那些质问她回答不了却感受得到，它们的答案通往另一个世界，一个她从未了解过，但凭本能隐约明白其所在的世界。

他如果不是个过于高尚的梦想家，就是个花言巧语的骗子。欧仁妮想，自己应该相信哪一种呢？

古费拉克没有继续说下去，他的表情仿佛在说：接下来就看您的选择了。

少女思索片刻，一个调侃的笑容渐渐绽开。

“回答我一个问题，然后我就告诉您之后如何打算。”

“愿闻其详。”

“像您这样一位受欢迎的绅士，既然已经有了心上人，为何还要提出这种对自己不利的建议呢？您心里想的是谁？”她说，“我发誓替您保守秘密，既然我们现在算是朋友了。”

听到这个问题，他愣了一下，微笑起来，低声向她道出一个名字。一瞬间，与年龄和阅历不相符的庄重浮现在那张年轻纯洁的面孔上。任何一个人如果在一八三二年听到这番话，都会以为，在一切开始之前的大革命初年，那些摘空了街头的栗子树叶、呼唤着风暴、渴望建立一个新世界的人们，尽管早已死去，却在这双还不曾变得沧桑的眼睛里重新获得了生命。

“自由。”古费拉克说。

 

 

==

 

几周后，唐格拉尔府邸。

一家之主唐格拉尔男爵背着手，在屋子里来回踱步，时不时还对敲门通报来访者的仆役吹胡子瞪眼。他紧咬着嘴唇，眼睛盯住书房里那座鎏金装饰、显得过分华丽的座钟，等待时间一分一秒地过去，那金色的指针此时跳得出奇得慢，令男爵先生很不耐烦，恨不得一下子就把时针拨到晚上去。

他祈祷这次不要再出任何的问题，成败在此一举——今天这个日子，便是他的千金欧仁妮和他为女儿精心挑选的夫婿将于婚约上签字的良辰吉日。在一系列的意外、不幸和争吵后，这位麻烦的公主终于易手，即将从她的父亲交到她的丈夫手中。他的女婿，年轻的德·古费拉克先生对此显得异常积极。上次，这轻佻的小子一听说“暴动”二字便溜之大吉，跑出了巴黎，直到风头完全平息才回来。这之后，他却像变了一个人，完全被美丽的银行家千金迷住，不仅频繁来拜访欧仁妮小姐以示忠诚，更时常出入各种社交场合，将他们要结婚的消息传得远近皆知。出人意料的是，一向独来独往，对追逐她的男人没好脸色的欧仁妮居然默许了这种献殷勤行为，甚至还愿意屈尊跟他聊上一两个小时。于是，同样的戏码再次上演：邀请函、敞篷马车和公证人。这一次，据德布雷说，唐格拉尔先生总算吸取了教训，反对大宴宾客的提议，也回绝了许多达官显贵上门拜访的请求。不过，像往常一样，永远少不了一部分看热闹、追逐乐趣、溜须拍马的人，每个都和府邸主人有着过硬的交情，足以给他们合理的借口，在这座金碧辉煌的府上发生一切婚丧嫁娶大事时前来猎奇。

时至下午六点半，比起期盼和惊喜，每个人的心情都充满了不安，就像有个幽灵穷追不舍，在耳边对他们说出不祥的征兆似的。唐格拉尔匆匆起草了一份声明，又摇了摇头把它抹掉，那拙劣平庸的社交辞令不停地在脑海中打转，使他完全忘记了是从哪本《社交大全》上抄来的一套了。正在接待来客的男爵夫人面色还算镇静，但也显得十分苍白。至于事件的主角唐格拉尔小姐，她一早就把自己关在闺房里，宣称要等到未婚夫来接时才露面。人们纷纷猜想：她一定是从接连不断的打击中受到了巨大的惊吓，以致连平日那种将天下男人都视作柏拉图口中两脚动物般的神气都失去了。

“这个疯丫头！”唐格拉尔先生想，“她又在玩什么花样？”

门铃大作，就在他刚要发作之时，贴身男仆汇报：他一直等待的女婿、事件的主角——德·古费拉克先生总算到了。

“谢天谢地！”唐格拉尔心里说，他的女婿看上去是个不可靠的年轻人，不过事到如今，这也不再重要了。只要一拿到德·古费拉克的签字，他就立刻去汤姆森-弗兰奇银行要求支取亲家承诺的保证金，再兑现一些私人期票和债券，解决了燃眉之急后，任他什么夫人、女儿、债主，都远远地甩到天边去！想到这里，银行家的脸上浮现起秃鹫在荒漠中见到野物时那种贪婪的笑容。

“去把小姐给我叫过来，”他不耐烦地对仆人说，“她的丈夫要来了，告诉她马上换好衣服准备。”

话音刚落，打扮得十分庄重的德·古费拉克先生适时地出现了，还带着他的一位朋友作为律师和证婚人。

“您好，我的女婿，”唐格拉尔迎了上去，“到了这份儿上，客套话就省了吧，咱们直入主题。我的意思是马上为您和我的女儿安排婚事，不容拖延。欧仁妮这会大约是害羞，拒不见我和她的母亲，不要紧，您很快就能见到她。相关的文件我都叫律师拟定好了，如果不放心，您可以亲自去拜见。我看，您也带了自己的公证人？很好。依您的父亲和我事先商量好的，他会付给我三百万的结婚费用，我则在你们结婚后，为欧仁妮安排五十万利弗尔的嫁妆，喏，这是期票。待你们结为夫妇就可以进行财产交换，这件事最好是明天，不，等到今天仪式结束就完成。”

“这么快？”德·古费拉克先生扬起一边眉毛，“我以为按照惯例，财产交换一般要在婚姻成立之后再进行。”

“俗话说，夜长梦多。何况我知道，你们也很乐意早日摆脱父母的管束，去过自由的日子。这事一办完，您就不用担心什么了。”

“就按您的意思办吧，先生，”那年轻人说，“我将在订婚仪式上正式表达我对小姐的敬意。不得到她的回应，我的遗憾是无法被满足的。”

看来他完全被迷住了。唐格拉尔想，虽然不知道欧仁妮使了什么本领才叫这年轻人对她马首是瞻，不过，他这个骄横任性的女儿总算证明了自己还有点用处。

“那么，既然都说好了，我想半小时后就可以开始了吧？”

“十分荣幸。”

德·古费拉克先生略一欠身，走出了书房，他的朋友神态僵硬地朝唐格拉尔点了点头，也起身跟上。这年轻人脸颊红润，举止拘束，比他本人甚至还要小几岁，领口的扣子像神甫一样系得紧紧的，板正得有点过分，和男爵家的御用律师相比，不免显得像个初出茅庐的孩子。

“乱套了！”这位未来的岳丈停了一会儿说，“不过，快结束了，一切都要结束了！”

不一会儿，八点的钟声就敲响了。见证人们簇拥在唐格拉尔引以为豪的客厅。

律师清了清嗓子，准备宣读文件。按惯例首先是双方的父亲签字，然后才轮到新人。一家之主唐格拉尔先生坐在他的旁边捏着笔，表情已急不可耐，时不时地朝楼上暗暗瞟一眼，他的夫人则一言不发。有人捅了一下德布雷的胳膊，指给他看旁边那位连手脚都不知道该往哪儿放的黑衣小律师，那是德·古费拉克先生的父亲委托的法律代理人。他的亲家在这种庄严的场合居然请来一个这么缺乏经验的毛头小子，如此轻率的态度令唐格拉尔先生觉得自己的面子受到了损害。

未来的新郎表情轻松地环顾四周，带着那种等待大幕拉起、好戏开场的神情。即使是地道的巴黎人也不得不承认，尽管举止有失稳重，但这位活泼漂亮的年轻人同欧仁妮小姐站在一起，确实是令人赏心悦目的一对儿。

等了两分钟，订婚事件的另一位主角却始终没有出现。

唐格拉尔和他的夫人面面相觑。

“哎，你们这些没用的东西！”唐格拉尔再次喊女仆来问话，“磨磨蹭蹭地做什么！小姐还没到吗？莫不是要人用强力请她出来不成？”

“老爷，茶歇之后，小姐便和德·阿尔米依小姐一起上楼准备了，然后她们便叫我退下，等先生来了再通告。”女仆回答说，“刚刚是德·古费拉克先生亲自上去知会她的。”

“不知轻重的丫头！”

可以看见，做父亲的此时已经气得七窍生烟。他没料到事情进行到了这一步，仍然还要被女儿怠慢。

“先生，您别动气，原谅欧仁妮吧！天主给了她这么一个肆意妄为的性格，”唐格拉尔夫人忙拦住他，“德·古费拉克先生，小女的失礼举动实在惭愧。我这就去叫她。”

这熟悉的情景，让人不禁想起几个月前发生在府上的那次婚变，宾客中有人交头接耳起来。

一片死寂。片刻后，楼上响起了男爵夫人惊慌失措的声音。

“先生！喔，出事了，不得了了！”

众人都冲向楼梯的方向，只见欧仁妮小姐的房门大敞，抽屉里的东西被翻得七零八落，房间里再无旁人，她的母亲面色惨白地跌坐在一把桃花心木椅子里，发不出声，颤抖的手中捏着一张纸条。

唐格拉尔一把夺过它，大声念了出来：

“由于此前的一系列风波，我的名誉已受到不可挽回的损害。您的女儿不愿意罔顾廉耻地委身于她不爱的人，决心把自己的余生献给上帝。别了。欧仁妮·唐格拉尔。”

“这确实是她的字迹！”男爵夫人大叫道，“这个傻姑娘！”

被爱情冲昏了头脑的德·古费拉克先生紧跟在他的岳丈身后进入房间，脸色阴晴不定，一抹讽刺的笑容爬上脸庞。

“看来您的女儿对这桩婚事不太满意啊，先生，”他说，“我可否认为，这是您们联合准备的一场骗局？”

“德·古费拉克先生，很遗憾，这是个意外！”唐格拉尔先生结结巴巴地说。

“不必了，您并不遗憾，”那年轻人说，“您原本就准备拿到这三百万之后一走了之，不是吗？”

“即使您是我的女婿，”银行家的脸红一阵白一阵，“我也必须警告您，这样的指控是非常严重的——”

“悉听尊便，先生。虽然比起您的女婿，您倒更愿意我做您的钱包，”青年极其冷淡地打断他，“男爵夫人的私产姑且不论，您银行的户头里已经一点儿款子都没有了。您此前已经欠下至少七八百万的款项，拖了大半月，月底无论如何都必须还清，最后的赌注便是抵押女儿的这三百万。一旦到手，您就会立刻提出与男爵夫人离婚，切割掉她的债务，至于承诺给欧仁妮小姐的嫁妆，不过是空头支票。”这个胆大妄为的年轻人从马甲口袋里掏出一封信挥了挥，“恕我直言，您实在不该把这么重要的东西随便放在家里的。”

“你！”

“等您一走了之，巴黎的债便万事解决了，您这几日闭门不出便是在做最后的准备。我听到一个有趣的传闻：有一位穿着考究、却不敢露脸的先生曾在黑市购买过假护照，据我朋友的形容，那个人的容貌特征不幸和唐格拉尔先生很相像。他甚至还订好了一辆后天去布鲁塞尔的马车，我猜想，这辆车接下来就会从斯特拉斯堡转道瑞士，最后逃到意大利。先生的帐倒是算得很清楚，可惜执行起来有点难度。如果不能顺利脱身的话，您的债主从行会那找来的人可是一点儿怜悯都没有的。我奉劝您，还是早日考虑一下在强盗面前如何求饶保命为好，这难不倒您。考虑到您习惯出卖别人来获得钱财的本性，请不要故作惊讶了。”

听到自己的计划被和盘托出，银行家几乎站立不稳，一种近乎扭曲的恐怖表情出现在他的脸上。

“喔！你这混蛋！你是那个杀人犯卡瓦尔坎蒂的同伙！你们偷窃我的私人文件，公然羞辱我，怂恿我的女儿进修道院，还想骗走她夫家的财产！你们休想！”

他瞪着那双惯于玩弄诡计的眼睛，呲呲地出着气，好像下一秒就要向年轻人扑过去似的。

德·古费拉克先生反应比他更快，不等唐格拉尔先生鹰似的爪子伸过来抓他的喉咙，他便闪身一躲，扬起左手，扯下自己的手套摔在未来岳父的脸上。

“您想决斗，那便决斗吧！”他朗声说，“用匕首，用长剑，用子弹！可惜，我怀疑您到底有没有这个流血的胆量！”

唐格拉尔先生额头上的青筋涨起，步伐踉跄。面对年轻人凛然的逼视，他如遭雷劈地瘫坐了下来，意识到自己又一次失去了一切。

场面大乱，善解人意的博尚和德布雷连忙搀扶男爵夫人去休息，并好心地对外宣布夫人忽然身体不适，仪式无法继续进行。陪在外面的公证人和律师面有难色，想了想也起身告辞。不到半小时后，仿佛受了诅咒的唐格拉尔府又变得空空荡荡了。

一片喧闹中，差一点当了上门女婿的德·古费拉克先生对他的朋友打了个手势，两人径直走出了这座令人窒息的宅邸，不见了踪影。

 

 

深夜，前往英国的“辛巴德”号船上。

一位身形瘦削的青年挽着一位少女的手臂，正在把证件递给检查身份的船员，淡黄色的纸上写着：“莱翁·德·阿尔米依先生，二十岁，音乐家，旅伴为其胞妹。”

水手打量了一下年轻人的相貌和女伴的身份，点了点头，请他们登上了船舱。

这两位便是乔装打扮的欧仁妮·唐格拉尔与路易丝·德·阿尔米依小姐。

两个人始终屏声静气，没有说话。直到船开始起航，将平静的海面左右划开，在黑暗中拖出一条浅色的痕迹，欧仁妮才长舒了一口气，把那顶男式礼帽摘下来，抛入海中。

“不敢相信！”路易丝喃喃地感叹着，“我们真的逃出来了，一直到最后，我还捏着把汗哪！”

“噢，我知道，这事情会成真的！”欧仁妮快活地说，“这样一来，古费拉克先生和我就不再欠彼此的人情了。你和我先绕道去英国几个月，然后去比利时，再到意大利。我们自由了，路易丝！”

“直到你拿出这护照前，我都不敢相信是真的，”路易丝说，“那位先生为什么愿意帮助我们？他不是个纨绔子弟吗？他究竟是什么样的人？”

“谁知道呢！”欧仁妮将视线投向远去的海面，“现在，我也不明白了。”

“我想，他是爱上你了，所以才愿意承担这些风险帮我们出逃……多么高尚的做法啊！喔，你别笑，亲爱的欧仁妮！我要是个男人，我也会爱你的！”德·阿尔米依小姐动情地说。

“这不可能，路易丝，那个小伙子可是另有所爱。我们是像朋友一样友好地道别的。以后应该不会再见了，他要离开巴黎。”

“当真？”

“没错。古费拉克先生说：过不了几天，我也有更重要的事要去做，舍弃这里的住所和一切东西，之后，我是不会回来的了。”

“我们也永远不回来了！”路易丝激动地嚷道，一抹红晕飞上她苍白的面颊，“再见了，巴黎！”

 

 

尾声

 

一八三二年初的某一天，伽弗洛什在街上游荡时，发现有一群人正闹闹哄哄地从昂坦堤道的一所大宅子中搬东西出来：金色的实木家具、玫瑰色锦缎、中国丝绸和数不清的水晶饰品，看得他一时眼花缭乱。干活儿的人当中，有一个工人是他见过的，伽弗洛什认出了他，那人把自己的面包分了一半给野孩。他们说，这府邸的主人原是个大富豪，欠了巨额债务，还不起，又怕债主追杀，便一个人偷偷逃去了外国，他留下的古董和不动产只好统统拿来抵押了

伽弗洛什煞有其事地听完，点点头，抓起一块石头来，认真地砸烂了一盏没来得及打包、可怜巴巴地拖在地上的水晶灯；他神气活现地看了看，对自己非常满意。

另一个工人吼起来，叫他不要添乱。野孩做了个鬼脸，一溜烟跑了，他心里纳闷，这座白色的宅子和黑铁栅栏的后花园看起来有些面熟。

“他妈的！”想了半天，伽弗洛什一拍大腿，自言自语，“这不是戴眼镜的巴纳斯山和行会头子他们差点摸进去的那间宅子吗！嘿！”

 

一八三二年四月。

巴黎众人从博尚那里听说，终于有人在意大利打听到了长达数月杳无音信的唐格拉尔先生的消息。人们最后一次看到他是从佛罗伦萨借道去罗马的路上，不知是否由于一系列变故对他的打击过大，据目击者说，银行家的相貌发生了显著的变化，差一点儿叫人认不出来，而且，他的头发已经变得全白了。

男爵夫人带着她自己的财产，回到了外省的家里，她没有和自己的女儿一道出行。

至于欧仁妮·唐格拉尔小姐，没有人知道她和德·阿尔米依小姐究竟去了哪所修道院。吕西安·德布雷先生对此感到甚是遗憾。“若不是她父亲破了产，我原本可以娶她的！”他暗想。

不过，德布雷先生的遗憾并没有持续很久。数月后，他便与一位孀居的寡妇结了婚，她拥有一个令人尊敬的姓氏，上数几代，甚至还和德·古费拉克先生一家多少有些亲戚关系。据新的德布雷夫人说，在她的家乡那边，人人都知道年轻的德·古费拉克先生“从小就是个不安分的坏孩子”。

 

一八三二年六月六日。

街垒的最终抵抗开始了，起义者以一敌二十。

一场屠杀即将展开。

看到他们步步陷落，一个资产阶级把关得严严实实的窗户开了一条缝，躲在后面喊叫着：“懦夫！疯子！”

矗立在街垒上的一个青年镇静地反驳：“可怜人！也快轮到你了。”

他正是古费拉克。

枪声呼啸，最后一颗子弹也耗尽了，这时，三把马刀悬在他头上。古费拉克大笑着甩掉枪身，用热安的手杖猛地向迎面而来的刀刃砸过去，一个士兵负痛倒了下去。

另外两把完成了他们的使命。

他倒在公白飞身边，没有再睁开眼睛。

 

 

一八四八年，拉雪兹神甫公墓。

天色阴沉，预示着一场寒潮的来临。一位约摸四十岁的绅士匆匆走出墓园，跟随他的两个朋友在稍远一些的地方等待着。这位绅士是弗朗兹·德·埃皮奈子爵先生。

石板上已有薄薄的落雪，前路被人踩得泥泞不堪，有些铺路的地方坑坑洼洼，被撬走了不少鹅卵石，一不当心便会失足滑倒。这实在不是个适合回忆过去的时候，弗朗兹想。

正当他想得入神，一旁的朋友走上前来，指给他从小径尽头走来的两位女子，两人都穿着黑衣，丧服的颜色并未完全掩盖她们高贵的容颜。

“夏尔，您要我看的是谁？”德·埃皮奈子爵轻声问。

“这么久没来巴黎，您难道变成了石头？那可是大名鼎鼎的埃琳娜·富歇。”

“我并不认识这位女士。”

“她是位歌唱家，在意大利和西班牙简直都引起轰动了。这位埃琳娜小姐是宫廷里的红人，据说连亲王本人都对她的美貌与歌喉非常着迷。不过，听说她本人十分傲慢不逊，从来不愿屈尊来巴黎演出。想想看，一个拒绝与巴黎上流社会攀亲的女明星！能在这儿见到她，还真是稀奇。您倒是说，女人家的独自跑来这里做什么？”

弗朗兹伫步，好奇地望着那位黑衣女子，只见埃琳娜小姐在一座简单的公共墓穴前停下了脚步，俯身放下怀中的白色花束。风将女子深色的长发吹散开来，白皙优美的手腕和侧颈裸露在寒风中，但她只是一动不动地矗立在原地，凝视着面前的墓碑，眼神似是怀念。

上面的字迹十分简单：“1832年6月6日，麻厂街。”

落款是艾克斯苦古尔德社和综合工科学校。

看到那行字，她对自己的女伴说了些什么，声音低沉悦耳。

这副女中音在德·埃皮奈子爵的记忆中打开了一扇紧闭的门阀，本要起身离开的他疑惑地转头，定睛打量埃琳娜·富歇的侧脸：浓密的黑发，坚毅的轮廓，还有唇边那颗熟悉的痣……一个遗忘许久的名字在记忆中亮起。

“难道是……欧仁妮·唐格拉尔……小姐？”弗朗兹喃喃地说。

兴许是他的声音太大，听到这个名字时，埃琳娜·富歇停顿了一下，脸上掠过玩味的表情。她转过身，也回望着他，一言不发，黑色的眼睛中仿佛闪烁着肯定的答案。

他的心颤了一下，说：真的是您。

所有的一切都重新亮了起来。一八四八年的冬日消失了，取而代之的是一八三零年威尼斯的游乐、一个传奇复仇者的踪迹、挚友阿尔贝·德·莫尔塞夫的出走、欧仁妮·唐格拉尔小姐的婚变、震动整个巴黎的六月起义……旧日如北风般席卷弗朗茨的脑海，拨开眼前灰色的薄雾，拂去墓碑上那些蒙尘的名字，再次给予他们以生命——

“多么不可思议……”弗朗兹感慨，“您是来为谁哀悼的吗？”

这句话在埃琳娜小姐身上产生了一种奇特的反应，有那么一瞬间似乎可以看到，透过成熟优雅的外表，她曾在桀骜不驯的少女时代经常露出的那种神气再度回来了。她若有所思地一笑，转瞬又恢复了巴黎女子那种若无其事的冷静。

“您认错人了。”她回答说，“我只是忽然想起，自己年轻时的追求者里也曾有一个工科学校的大学生呢。”

说完，埃琳娜·富歇点头致意，挽着女伴款步离开。

“奇怪，”他的朋友跟上来说道，“富歇小姐倒乐意跟你搭话，莫非您的家族在意大利与她有交情？”

“不。我大约是将她当成以前认识的一个人了。”德·埃皮奈子爵收回落在她身上的视线，淡淡地回答，“没什么，我们回去吧。”

夏尔没有罢休，仍然着迷地盯着埃琳娜小姐的身影，歌唱家与她的女伴走向一辆停在路边等候的马车，站在原地交谈了很久，隐约有“出走”“纪念”之类的词语传来。前座的车夫有些不耐，提高了嗓音问她们何时启程，埃琳娜给了他一个金路易做补偿。车夫扬起马鞭，于是，这番神秘的谈话便淹没在了车轮碾过结冰地面的声音中，最终也没有人听明白。

雪从四面八方飞旋而来，不一会儿，她们的身影便消失不见了。

 

-Fin-


End file.
